Yes Momma
by Olamach
Summary: Logan is captured by a twisted family. Only, does he belong there? Is he truly a member of this family?


Logan Angst, is what this is.

R&R

Logan woke up to the feeling of metal rubbing painfully against his wrists. He was faintly aware of the fact that he was laying on a bed, his arms above him.

He tried to remember why he would be in such a position. He tried to remember why opening his eyes were so difficult. Forcing his eyes open, he looked around the tiny room he was in, with its peeling walls and one metal door. Moving his head a little he could see a bared window above him, towards the top of the high ceiling.

He opened his mouth to speak, and cry out for help. Nothing came, his voice was gone – it wouldn't work. It caused him great anxiety as he began to tug at his bindings, but the chain only held strong.

Then the metal door opened and his kidnapper entered. She was a woman in her early forties, late thirties. She had a slim and tall build. Her hair the blackest of brown and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a thin yellow dress, adorned with flowers of many colors. Her eyes were black.

"You're awake my son." The woman said lightly, a small smile on her face.

Logan frowned and shook his head frantically, trying to tell the woman she was mistaken, that he wasn't her son. He tried desperately to talk but all that came out was unrecognizable grunts.

She moved towards him, sitting on the bed beside him, taking his face into her cold hands. "No, no dear, don't over work. You won't be able to speak." She told him as if he was an incompetent child.

Logan tore himself away from her and glared, breathing heavily. He trying to relay in his eyes that this was wrong, he tugged at his restraints. The woman looked at him horrified, and then stood up slapping him across the face.

"Peter, don't ever look at me like that. I am your mother!"

Logan's face burned his eyes still wide and his head still to the left from being slapped. It had hurt. Logan wanted to rub his cheek, but it wasn't at all possible.

"They took you away from me and you come back like this!" She loudly shrieks, "Disobedient and glaring at your own mother – awful."

That confused him, though it was obvious the woman wasn't all there. He needed to focus on getting out, not trying to make any sense out of a crazy woman's talk.

"I'm going to have to teach you all over again!" She angrily shook her head looking livid. "They even let you join that heathen band – disgraceful."

It made his thoughts go to his friends. Did they have any idea he was missing? He hoped they had, that would mean people are actually looking for him. He had no idea what this woman planned on doing to him, but he hoped he was rescued before finding out. Tears pricked at his eyes and the woman noticed.

"Oh no, they made you a sissy." She mumbled in disgust. "You can't take a slap, good lord!"

Logan had no idea what this woman was talking about. All he wanted to do was go home. If he could get his hands free, he could escape this woman. She was tall but light, he could over power her. The woman lightly touched his face, making him flinch.

"I bet you want breakfast." The woman said her tone much lighter and kinder, no longer condescending. "Let's get your cuffs off you and join the others." The woman said. _Others…? _"I married a good man after they took you away, nothing like you're no good father." She began unhooking his chains. "He had two little girls with him when he came and I've been raising them as my own all this time. Having you here finally completes my family."

Logan's hands dropped and he brought them to his lap, rubbing wrists. He thought about how to do this and to get away. The woman took a step back.

"Mark, can you come in here!" The woman yelled and a second later a man entered. He was big in both height and width. He has thin brown hair, balding and bright green eyes behind thin glasses. "This is your new father Logan, say hello."

The man made things more complicated, but he had to smart about this anyway.

"I don't trust him. He's planning." The woman said to the man. "But he's home now, and he's going to have to get use to it. Its best we try to implement him into the family and punish him as he messes up. He'll learn."

The man looked greatly uninterested. "I don't care. He better just not cause any trouble, Taya."

"He won't." The woman quickly says. "We'll teach him well and he'll become a good addition to our family. You've always wanted a son."

The man grunted. "Yeah, but he looks like a sissy."

"Well, you could always beat that out of him." Taya said. Logan heavily swallowed. Mark moves forward and grabs his arm and pulls him from the bed. Logan stumbles a little, his legs slow to work. The man then begins to drag him after Taya out of the tiny room and through a darkened hallway and up a flight of stairs into a tiny cluttered kitchen.

Taya went over to the gas stove underneath a window and Mark sat him down in a chair at the table in front of a plate of eggs. Mark sat beside him opening his news paper. Logan eyes instantly go towards the bolted door, five locks set in place. His mind worked over time with plans.

"Girls, can you come on down and eat!" Taya shouted. A dog barked loudly outside.

A minutes later two girl entered from the hallway beside the old ice box – they looked like night and day, literally. The first girl came in skipping, light blond hair swaying behind her, dressed in a light green skirt and yellow blouse. The other came in slower, with dark brown hair and dark baggy clothing. The blond kissed Taya, who was over the cooking stove before moving over to Mark and giving him a kiss as well before flopping down in the chair across from him, she grinned at him. The other one looked at him, fairly blankly before taking a seat across from Mark.

"This is Peter, your new brother." Taya said coming to the table with a plate of bacon. Logan's stomach grumbled. "Peter, this is Tracey," she motioned towards the blond who was still grinning, "this is Beth." She motioned towards the brunette.

"Hi Peter!" Tracey said happily. Beth's gaze never looked up from her plate.

"Can somebody shut the fucking dog up?" Mark suddenly screamed, making everyone flinch. "Shut it up before I shoot it!"

Tracey instantly stood. "Sorry dad," she turned and headed for the back door, undoing all of the locks and going outside. "He's just hungry!" She called over her shoulder, leaving the back door wide open.

Logan's muscles twitched. He looked at Mark who had gone back to his paper, then at Taya who was back at her stove. Beth was yet to look up. He bolted; taking the clearer rout around Beth's chairs. He heard someone curse but continued forward, only making it off a step before he was tackled to the hard ground. Something on his person cracked.

"I'm so sorry mom, I'm stupid. I shouldn't have left it open!"

Logan could hear Tracey's frantic apologies as he was wrenched from the ground roughly by Mark, he only getting a few seconds to look around him at the wooded yard before being thrown back into the house hard, his body crashing into the table hitting it over.

He only had a few seconds to regain his composer before a large boot was heading towards his side. Agony spread through him and his breath escaped him, the foot came again, and again.

"Stupid piece of shit, fucking stupid," He get's momentarily relief as the man stops kicking him in his side and takes hold of his shirt and pulling him up, a heavy fist hits him in the face. "I fucking feed you and you disrespect me and my house!" The man shakes him roughly.

Logan's in a haze of pain and he wishes that this would stop. He whimpers as the man lets go of him, he tries to move when the boot moves towards him again, but it gets him.

"That's enough, Mark!" Taya shouts. "I'll handle him more; you have to go to work." The woman tells her husband.

Logan whimpers in a crumbled heap on the ground. His consciousness slowly leaving him.

R&R


End file.
